eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaelakee hääl
|conductor = Tarmo Leinatamm|semiplace = 5th|semipoints = 106|position = 5th|points = 94|previous = Nagu merelaine|next = Keelatud maa|image = Ee96.jpg}}'Kaelakee hääl '(translation: Voice of the necklace) was the Estonian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Maarja-Liis Ilus and Ivo Linna, It qualified from the audio-only round in fifth place. In the final, it was performed elevent, following Greece and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 94 points making it the first ex-Soviet state to make it into the top five. Lyrics |-| Estonian= Tead millal olen rahul, pihku kui maailm mahub Hoida kinni võin tuult Hing mässab tormivahus, kui on lahus Veel suudlust ootav suu Kui, hetkel on valus Tahan sulle mõelda vaid Muud ei ma siis palu Ka su pilk kõik öelda võib Kee merekarpidest sul teen oma hääle panen Sinna laulma üht viit Kaugel kui olen ära, ei mu pärast Sa hirmu tunne siis Kui, kaotan su silmist Pärlikee järgi sind püüan Hääl laineist või pilvist Juba kaugelt hüüab mind Kui olen kurb ja nutan soovin mu juurde ruttad Kee su kaelas on märg Juhtub, et mind kui jätad, kee sult võtan Siis tuhmub selle värv Tead millal olen rahul, pihku kui maailm mahub Hoida kinni võin tuult Hing mässab tormivahus, kui on lahus Veel suudlust ootav suu Kui olen kurb ja nutan soovin mu juurde ruttad Kee su kaelas on märg Juhtub, et mind kui jätad, kee sult võtan Siis tuhmub selle värv Juhtub, et mind kui jätad, kee sult võtan Siis tuhmub selle värv |-| translation= You know when I am satisfied, then I have the whole world in my hands And I can hold the wind My soul is in storm When I can’t kiss you If in the moment, I’m hurt I only want to think about you Then I’m not asking more Than your eyes can tell me I’ll make a necklace of amber for you and I’ll put my voice in it To sing a song When I’m far away Don’t worry about me When I lose you of sight I’ll find you, because of your pearl necklace The voice of waves and clouds Calls me from far away When I’m sad and crying I wish you’d come to me The necklace around your neck is wet If you leave me, I’ll take the necklace from you And its colour will fade You know when I am satisfied, then I have the whole world in my hands And I can hold the wind My soul is in storm When I can’t kiss you When I’m sad and crying I wish that you could run to me The necklace around your neck is wet If you leave me, I’ll take the necklace from you And its colour will fade If you leave me, I’ll take the necklace from you And its colour will fade Trivia * The female solo had not been written for Maarja-Liis Ilus in the first place but for another popular singer, Evelin Samuel who had to turn the offer down for an upcoming tour in Japan. Priit Pajusaar then asked Maarja-Liis Ilus at short notice. She then recorded her parts whilst Evelin Samuel got her tour cancelled shortly after the replacement. ** Ilus and Linna did not meet in person until actually performing the song on stage. Even then, during Eurolaul final, Linna was on a tour and Maarja-Liis Ilus had to mime to Ivo Linna on a big screen. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Estonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996